Desk Drabbles
by Yellowtail555
Summary: A collection of drabbles about character's desks, starting with the Marauders. Because you can tell a lot about their desk: what they like, who their friends are, and what kind of person they are. Their deepest secrets and their greatest desires.
1. Lily Evans

'**Cause I have a million other stories I **_**should**_** be writing but when an idea strike you, it won't go away. It is only a drabble after all... right? ;) Well, maybe a collection.**

**You can tell so much by looking at someone's desk. From mine you could easily tell that: I love raccoons, writing, and if you look even closer, pretty much anything about my past. Pictures, decorations, what's on random papers... these are the things that define you. First up, Lily Evans. **

**Maybe I'll go through the Marauders, Golden Trio, and Next Gen but we'll have to see **

It was just a plain wooden desk, sitting in her totally normal room. A muggle room, but hers just the same and she's changed it. Her room would be a story in itself but her desk, that's where the defining points of her are. She has a few pictures around the brim: a picture of her, Alice, Dorcas, Marlene, and Emmiline laughing and lying on a hill by the lake. A moving picture, of course, a magical one. On the other side is a photo of her and James, Lily's red hair billowing about and James's Gryffindor tie blowing in the wind. Remus caught this one after they started dating and her friends and boyfriend are the people she wants with her at all times. Although most wouldn't guess it, hidden away in a drawer at the bottom, she has a picture (standing still) of her and her family and underneath it along with their many letters, one of her and Severus.

Her desk is as neat as it can be when crammed with papers and many letters from her friends. She also has her textbooks and a few muggle novels lying amiss the parchment. She has a small doe sculpture by the photo of her and James and a few quills in a straight line. She's got a lamp in a corner, a purple one and a souvenir from Hogsmeade, a keychain with a picture of the Hogwarts crest on it.

Above all this, there is a bulletin board with a picture of a lily in the left corner pinned up. She has a few more pictures of her friends up here; separate pictures of the other girls, Remus, and James. She has some study notes tacked up as well as a note from James with some sections highlighted in pink marker.

Her chair is a black swivel chair and worn down from constant use although her desk is cleared more during the school year than summer for when she's away at Hogwarts. During breaks, she'd piled it high with whatever new project that currently has her attention. She's- yes- a little lazy when it comes to cleaning her desk and her room is surprisingly clear. But her desk is ablaze with new ideas and constantly in use when ever she's at home.

It can tell a lot about her, the way she wants everything to be perfect but doesn't have the patience for it, her continuos stream of projects, and her friends, smiling at her from pictures. Lily Evans is proud and so she carefully tacks the letters G- R - Y - F - F - I - N - D- O - R to the top of her bulletin board. Lily's always wanted to be a reporter when she grows up, informing the world of what's going on. A writer. She is who she is and she won't change for anyone, not her friends, her boyfriend, or her family. She's independent and confident. That, is Lily.

**Wah-lah! If you like it, review. If not, review (But tell me what you don't like). Please! If people enjoy it, I'll write chapter two, probably James Potter. Thanks.**

**~ Yellow**


	2. Sirius Black

**Sirius's turn at CG's wish. ;) James'll be after this. Well, what'd you think? Did I get his personality wrong or did you like it? Please review. **

Sirius's desk was never messy and it wasn't that he took care of it, rather than it just never seemed to have anything on it. When he'd moved in with James in their sixth year, the Potters had insisted on getting him a desk for "homework" and other such work. It was rather unused, only a piece of seemingly blank parchment claimed the center of the light wooden table and there were a few pictures around the edges, along with some scattered quills and a few souvenirs.

The pictures were a collection of ones he'd had since his first year to now, his seventh. In order, he had one picture for each year and they started off innocently enough. Just three boys, James, Remus, and Peter with their arms around each other. James with his mouth open to laugh, Remus suspicious but excited, and Peter shy and subdued. Second year opened with a picture of all four of them, under a tree by the lake. Third year was an action shot, James and Sirius beating up on Snape with Remus rolling his eyes and Peter taking the picture at their command. Fourth year was a nice change, a certain blonde haired girl inhabited his life and the picture was of her rolling her eyes and giggling at the camera, and him. Fifth was Marlene again, but Lily was with her and the redhead pointedly looked away from James when the black haired boy jumped in the frame but Marly was snickering at her friends, hands covering her mouth. Sixth had to be his favorite, all of his favorite people shoved in a small room just as he managed to convince a passing Hufflepuff to snap the shot. The room happened to be an empty office but no one seemed to notice and they put most of the papers back where they found them. James had swung his arm around Lily's neck and she didn't even push him away but she grimaced while he glowed. Remus was shoved in a far corner but in a room as tiny as this, it wasn't saying much and he was scowling. Peter was blushing as Marlene and Sirius crowded on top of the desk, and he leaned in to kiss her as the shutter of the camera went down. Those five, they were the ones he lived for and would miss if anything happened to them. The picture of seventh year was still a mystery, a spot still open for it.

While the photos took up most of the space, he also had quite a few souvenirs from Hogsmeade that he displayed on his desk. A small little black dog from Marlene and a Gryffindor pin courtesy of James. And that was his life; his friends, his girlfriend, and Gryffindor. Some might find Sirius a childish sixteen year old, unaware of what life had in store but that wasn't the issue. He was all too sure of what was going on out there with his family and all so he just wanted to be able to goof off before having to step up. Sirius was brave, he was loyal, and he was in no way a Black.


End file.
